It is well known to provide a circular closure having one or more apertures for dispensing matter (e.g. particulate food stuffs or the like, such as cheese, spices, etc.) that is provided within a container. Such known closures typically have a base coupled to an opening on the container and a top having one or more dispensing apertures for dispensing the matter. Such known closures may have a removable cover or elements such as flaps that are movable between an open position in which the matter may readily be dispensed from the container (through dispensing apertures) and a closed position where the dispensing apertures are covered (so that the matter cannot readily be dispensed).
Such known circular closures may be of a type having a top with “doors” or “flaps,” each covering a corresponding portion of the closure, for example, one portion having a single opening for “spooning” matter from the container and one portion having a series of smaller dispensing apertures for “shaking” matter from the container. It is known to form such closures in either of two different configurations: either as two separately formed pieces (e.g. a base with a separate top that can be assembled together) (see, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,100 titled “Flap Closure Lockable in an Open Position” issued on Jun. 15, 1993) or as an integrally formed (single) piece (see, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,517 titled “Integrally-Formed Container” issued on Jun. 26, 2001), from a moldable material such as plastic (e.g. in an injection molding operation).
As shown by way of example in FIGS. 1A and 1B, it is also known to provide a rectangular closure to cover a container having a rectangular shaped opening. One example of such a known closure has a rectangular base that is configured to couple to a portion of the opening of a container. The base covers a portion of the opening in the container, while a pivotal cover or element such as a flap that extends from the base covers the remaining portion of the opening. The cover includes a channel around its outer edge that is configured to receive the sides of the container that define the container opening. To dispense the contents of the container, a moveable section of the cover is pivoted upwardly to partially expose the opening of the container.
It is generally known that the formation of an injection-molded, two-piece cap or closure will allow for a die or mold that is easier to build, use and maintain, and that can be operated at a higher production rate (or throughput), in comparison with an integrally formed (one-piece) cap. Moreover, it is also generally known to be much easier to provide certain “molded-in” features in a two-piece cap, because there is less potential that such features will cause “interference” (e.g. undercuts, etc.) in separation of the mold, or other problems such as seams, differential cooling rates, warping, distortion, etc. due to the location of material injection, during the design of the mold or in the molding operation. In the separately formed pieces of a two-piece cap, features formed on one piece of the cap are generally independent of features formed on the other piece and tend to result in molds or dies that are less complex and less expensive than molds and dies for a one-piece cap. (Each piece can be formed in a separate mold, and designed independently of the other mold.)
Such two-piece closures typically have a separate top that is attached to a base to form the closure for the container. A disadvantage of such known two-piece closures is that one or more additional assembly and/or mating and alignment steps may be required to complete manufacture. Another disadvantage is that the separate pieces may become separated accidentally or inadvertently, during assembly, shipping, merchandising, storage, use or other activity which can cause damage and/or inconvenience to end users.
It would be desirable to provide a non-circular closure for a container or the like of a type disclosed in the present application that includes any one or more of these or other advantageous features:
1. A closure for a container that is integrally formed (and yet provides the desired “molded-in” features).
2. A closure for a container that is constructed of two separate pieces that may be coupled together for use as a closure for a container.
3. A closure for a container intended to retain matter within the container in the event the container is placed or falls to the side (or on its top).
4. A closure for a container having at least one cover capable of coupling to the top portion of the closure.
5. A closure for a container having two covers capable of coupling to the top portion of the closure.
6. A closure for a container having a single cover that is attached to the top portion of the closure and that is movable between the open position and the closed position.
7. A closure for a container having two covers that are attached to the top portion of the closure and that are movable between the open position and the closed position.
8. A closure for a container having a single pivotal cover that may be secured to the top by a pivot device (such as a hinge).
9. A closure for a container having two pivotal covers that may be secured to the top by pivot devices (such as hinges).
10. A closure for a container that is integrally formed yet configured so that molding “interferences” such as “drafts” and “undercuts” are not present.
11. A closure for a container providing a choice of two dispensing openings.
12. A closure for a container having a single cover configured for pivotal movement about the top to selectively open and close a pattern of dispensing openings.
13. A closure for a container having two covers configured for pivotal movement about the top to selectively open and close two patterns of dispensing openings.
14. A closure for a container having a substantially planar top surface and a lip around the outer edge of the top surface to facilitate the stacking of like containers on top of one another.
15. A rectangular closure for a container having a coupling member for coupling the closure to the container in such a way as to make removal of the closure from the container during shipping, handling, etc. difficult.
16. A closure for a container having indentations within the covers to facilitate the opening of the covers.